rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolina
Freelancer Agent Carolina is a rogue agent in the Special Operations program, Project Freelancer. She was part of an experimental program as a result of the Director of the project speeding along experiments to discover traits with aggressive AI. Carolina in particular was implanted with two AI in her head. According to Delta "she only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did." She has had some experience with Agent Texas and Agent York, as Church mentions her after hearing about Tex's travels with York. Delta also has knowledge of her, further hinting at a relationship with York, though this may simply be Delta's best guess or access to Freelancer information. York seemed to believe that Carolina has been dead since before the events of Out of Mind. However, it is revealed in the episode Hate to Say Goodbye that Carolina has actually been alive since then, and that she has been searching for the Alpha A.I. in order to use it in her plan to kill the Director. Character History Project Freelancer Carolina first appeared in the Season 9 episode Number One. She aided North and South in breaking out of the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility with a data pad. She fought and killed the guards before pulling North and South over the edge and onto a Pelican. She co-pilots the Pelican as it flies away from the base which explodes behind them. She answers an incoming transmission from F.I.L.S.S. and the two talk about the mission. After that, she and the pilot get into a dogfight with two Longswords. The Pelican makes it to the rendezvous and the Mother of Invention destroys the Longswords as the Pelican docks. Back on the Mother of Invention, Carolina is briefed on what information the data file held. It revealed the coordinates for a major target for Project Freelancer. Afterwards, as South angrily walks away, due to her being brought down to 5th place on the board, Carolina asks North if she should go talk to South. Noticing South's angry state, and the fact she smashed a console off the wall, North says to give her a while. Carolina was later seen with Washington, North, South, and C.T. as they watched the battle between Team 1, which consisted of York, Wyoming, and Maine, vs. Tex. She showed a dislike of Tex due to her skill; which put Carolina's position as Number 1 on the list at risk. She snapped at South when South made a comment about this. She later showed no concern when Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds on Tex in the training room, which everyone else thought would kill her. She calls F.I.L.S.S. to send a medical crew to aid York. She is yelled at, along with the rest of the Agents who were watching by the Director. She then watches as a team of black-uniformed men attempt to help Tex, who shoves them away. When Tex's arm sparks from an "injury" during the combat training, Carolina notices and makes a note of this, saying it's interesting. She later walks in on the Director while he is discussing with Alpha. During the mission briefing, the Director states she is in charge and she begins to explain the mission. She allows York to join the mission when he comes out of the hospital a day early so as not to allow the rest to "have all the fun." Mission for the Sarcophagus armor enhancement to impersonate Insurrectionists.]]Carolina is later seen in the building with Team A. She has York pick the lock. He notes it's holographic, to which she asks if that will be a problem. He states no and continues to pick. He gets it but with an alarm. She asks him to disable the alarm, as they don't need anymore surprises. He jokingly asks if saying sorry counts and she gives him a look. Later in the vault, Carolina tells the Agents to look for the Sarcophagus, as well as anything they can use. When it is found, she finds a way to get it to the roof, where evac is going to be, via a window washer lift. She kicks Agent Maine out of the window to get the lift to the roof. Later, she fights and eventually kills a heavily armored Flame trooper with Wash. The two regroup with York on the roof and she discovers Agent Texas planting what she believes is a bomb. She realizes Tex was behind the explosion of the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility and asks her questions about herself. None are answered, as Insurrectionists break onto the roof. She uses Camouflage to escape and attack soldiers while the building is being targeted. Later, she is seen trying to run away from the collapsing center of the building. She goes into freefall with Wash, York, and Tex. Tex, the Sarcophagus, and Wash get on the evac pelican. However, they leave before they can get York and Carolina. As she and York are about to hit the ground, they are rescued by Agent Maine, who is in a Warthog, and the three drive away down a highway. She contacts Team B for a status report and North reveals that they are pinned down and have wounded. She tries to go for him but he sends her after the password and Rhee Sebiel. Team A goes to an overpass and, when Rhee goes under, Maine jumps onto his car. Battle on the Freeway She is with York waiting for Maine after he gets the briefcase. The three drive off in their Warthog afterward; they are, however, pursued by Hornets. She battles two soldiers with jetpacks for the briefcase after Maine is injured. She saves Maine from death and continues to fight both soldiers. However, when Maine gets back up, he tries to kill the soldiers with his brute shot but hits the rear tire of the truck the four are on, causing it to swerve, sending all of them flying. She lands in the Warthog with York but they must continue to pursue the soldiers as they now have the briefcase. Tex comes to help and speeds ahead on her motorcycle, much to Carolina's annoyance, who tells York they must beat her to it. The Insurrectionists break a door, causing it to shut. Carolina, realizing the Warthog won't make it through, tells York to abort. She stays on but jumps through the hole while the Warthog crashes into the door. She uses her Speed Unit to catch up to Tex and, when Tex destroys the Hornet that the soldier is on, Carolina pursues the soldier on the rooftops. Upon catching up to him, she grabs him, sending him back onto the highway and punches him, sending him off the highway. However, she skids and misses the briefcase, hitting a wall, which knocks her helmet off. She gets up to see the briefcase in front of her but Tex picks it up, telling her better luck next time. Tex then leaves while the other Agents pick Carolina up in a Pelican. York gives her his hand to get in and she angrily grabs it. Following the mission, Carolina has been moved down to No. 2, with Tex replacing her on the No. 1 spot. After the mission, she was staring at the leaderboard when the Director came behind her, telling her that her next mission will cause her to do questionable things. She replied she would do it as he'd given her everything. Mission in Space Carolina is seen again in the second episode of Season 10, on board a Pelican dropship. She and her team, consisting of Washington, North, South, and C.T., begin their mission on accessing an Insurrectionist spacecraft and finding its leader. They exit the Pelican using jetpacks and enter the enemy ship, fighting off a high number of soldiers in the process. Carolina uses a Gravity Hammer during the fight in order to overcome her enemies. After the fight, Carolina gives her team orders on finding the leader and securing the area. As she begins to give an order to C.T. she finds her nowhere in sight. South informs her of the leader's location in Bone Valley, and Carolina preps the team to return to the Mother of Invention so they can go to Bone Valley, however as they are flying to their extraction the Staff of Charon comes and attacks the Mother of Invention leaving a nuclear device behind when its done. Carolina's team makes it to the Pelican, although she has to pull Washington in with her grappling hook, and they escape before the nuclear device goes off. Later, during a class about AIs, Carolina discussed with South about why South was with them being that she had no AI. Carolina replied that she hasn't one too, to which York replied that's because she gave her AI to Maine. Carolina tells him that the reason of that was Maine would be able to communicate with the rest of Freelancers. Sigma thanks her for give it to Maine. Rescuing Epsilon A long time later, Carolina met the Reds and Blues and helped them rescue Epsilon, who she believed was the Alpha. When she finally meets Epsilon, she tells him that she's been looking for him for a long time and that he's going to help her kill the Director. He tries questioning her about how she should be dead and why she is here until Washington comes in saying they need help, causing her to go and deal with the soldiers attacking the Reds and Blues. She returns to them a few moments later, informing them it is time to go. She is then seen infront of the UNSC Data Archives, attacking UNSC soldiers while waiting for their extraction. When all of the soldiers are dead and when Grif and Simmons arrive with Warthogs, Carolina begins barking orders at the Reds and Blues. They don't understand and Washington explains it for him, they then leave the Data Archives. When they make an unexpected stop at a Wind Power facility Carolina questions Grif, who informs her they've been driving for hours and need a break. This angers her as they still have plenty of ground to cover and she walks away from them. Wash follows her and they talk, Wash telling her that the Reds and Blues are great once you get to know them, and tells her the last time he was there, he almost defeated the Meta, to which she coldly responds "Yeah, but you didn't." Carolina and Wash perform further investigation inside the facility itself, where Carolina shows regret over Agent Maine's rampage due to Sigma's control. She tells Washington that she feels that the Director was somehow behind Sigma and Meta's rampage and that he knows Carolina is looking for him. Suddenly, Carolina and Washington spot Tucker and Epsilon spying on them, in which Carolina threatens them to get out. Soon after, with Wash unable to anything new inside the facility, Carolina decides to leave Zanzibar and locate a new target; C.T.. Relationships Skills and Abilities Carolina is a very powerful and capable Freelancer, perhaps one of the most proficient in the series. During Season 9, she was shown to have been the highest ranking freelancer for most of the season, which is a testament to her skill. She has displayed the ability to take out multiple foes at once with martial arts alone, as shown during the episodes Number One and The Sarcophagus, in which she does so with the help of her Camouflage Armor Enhancement in the latter and despite being heavily outnumbered and outgunned in the former. She further displays these skills in Spiral, where she is not only able to hold her own against but is also able to overwhelm two Insurrectionist soldiers, both of which were notable for being able to completely overwhelm Maine not so long before. Carolina has also displayed great reflexes, as shown in Spiral, as she is seen dodging a round from a sniper rifle from an insurrectionist and evading many rounds from an Assault Rifle during battle with another Insurrectionist despite the close distance. She was even capable of dodging five point-blank shots from a pistol with a helix jump, which immediately followed into a counterattack with a slash and stab from Maine's newly acquired Brute Shot. Her reflexes were hinted at during Introductions, where she makes note of having never been hit by lockdown paint during a training session, a feat that none of the other Freelancers so far, other than perhaps Tex has displayed. Carolina is also notable for being the only Freelancer to date that has not been shot onscreen. Carolina is also resourceful, being capable of using her immediate environment to her advantage, as displayed where she makes use of a hanging banshee by launching it at the Insurrectionist Flame soldier with a frag grenade and immediately after throwing a gravity hammer at his head to deal a finishing blow, ending that confrontation. This feat is further exemplified when Wash comments on it as "just showing off." Weaponry fire their weapons.]]Carolina has two known weapons that she uses frequently in her appearances. The first is a Magnum, which seems to be her primary weapon, as she uses it in every battle-related appearance of hers. The second weapon she has used is a grappling hook that looks like a black pistol, which she has used in three instances; the first, in Number One, she uses it to divert the direction of a turret at the ground after Red Demo Man attempted to kill her, South and North with it. on her back.]]The second time was when she chased down the Sleeveless Insurrectionist atop buildings, using the grappling hook to swing from one building to the next. The third instance was when she grappled Washington, in order to save him from a nuke. In Season 10, however, Carolina seems to have expanded her arsenal. During The Premiere, she is seen wielding a Battle Rifle and uses it to fight off attackers. During Episode 2, Carolina is seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles, while also making good use of a Gravity Hammer. Trivia *Carolina's face and body movement are modeled after the RT user lakeyes. *Carolina is the ffith character, and third female character, in Red vs. Blue to have her face revealed. *Carolina, along with the Meta, Tex and North Dakota, is one of the few Freelancers to have more than one armor enhancement in their possesion at once ('''Carolina': Camouflage & Speed Unit, Tex: Super Strength & Cloaking, Meta: A various amount of abilities stolen from dead agents, North: Domed Energy Shield & Enhanced Motion Tracker).'' *It is revealed in the episode Hate to Say Goodbye that Carolina is alive and, along with Wash, is one of the few Freelancers that is still active. **The episode also marks the first time Carolina is seen wielding a weapon other than her usual Magnum. *Carolina's armor can be recreated in Halo 3. The required armor is as follows: Rogue helmet, and Recon right shoulder, left shoulder and chest piece. It is not a perfect replica as the coloring system for her armor is based on Halo 2's own system and slight changes have been made to her armor, such as her shoulders, which have had the odd pieces that stick out removed. *Carolina bares quite a few similarities to Kat from Halo: Reach. **They both favor a Magnum as their primary weapon. **They both have very similar characteristics. **They both share similar armor colors. *Carolina's facial features resemble Linda-058's from the Halo series for she also had green eyes and red hair Category:Characters Category:Freelancer